Tripod
Tripod is a character created by the user Akela. Application located here. Abilities Despite only having three legs, Tripod is very athletic. In fact, it is that very handicap that has given the three-legged pup such a drive to excel. Fast, agile, and physically fit, Tripod is very confident in his abilities. Personality Fiercely competitive, Tripod would be hard pressed to turn down a challenge from anyone, but Lucky especially. However, he believes in a fair competition, and will readily admit it when beaten fair and square, even if he doesn't like it. He tends to take things seriously, and is very respectful towards authority, though this can sometimes make him seem like a brown nose due to his secret need to feel accepted and appreciated. Honest, brave, and driven to succeed in every aspect of his life. Opinions of Other Characters Lucky: Tripod respects Lucky, even though he views the other pup as a rival. However, this rivalry, though fiercely contested, is a friendly one. Cruella: Like the rest of his adoptive family, Tripod despises Cruella for trying to turn him into a fur coat. Lt. Pug: Tripod does his best to impress the grumpy dog, and keeps any negative thoughts he might have towards the pug to himself. History One of the eighty four adoptive pups, Tripod was born on a puppy farm, and was sent to a pet shop as soon as he was old enough to survive without his mother. Since he was so young when he was taken away, he barely remembers her. However, he remembers more than he says he does. He'd been born with a deformed left foreleg which had to be amputated. A sickly, weak pup, Tripod was viewed with either disdain, or smothering over-protection until he was sent to the pet shop. Once there, he began to believe nobody would ever want a weak puppy with only three legs. So, when he was bought by Cruella, he was overjoyed, only to be devastated when he realized why he'd been bought by her. In his spare time at Hell Hall, he took to physical exercise to keep his mind off of the desperate situation. Despite this, he struggled greatly during the escape, and the subsequent journey to London. Happy to be considered a part of Pongo and Perdita's family, he was nonetheless afraid he might be treated the same way he had been before if he didn't prove himself the best. Thus, his efforts to strengthen himself only increased when the family moved to the Dearly Farm, and it wasn't long before he had earned the position of Bark Brigade Cadet Captain, and Lucky's envy. At first feeling threatened by the equally athletic pup, Tripod pushed himself ever harder. However, he slowly came to view Lucky as a friend. Upon hearing yen Sid's summons, Tripod immediately set out, leaving notice of his whereabouts and intentions at the farm, and made his way to the Pridelands. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Tripod.png Tripod 1.png Category:Characters